Użytkownik:PokeIce/User:PiPikachu/SA040
Wydarzenia *Nad rzeką spotykamy Klare *Jun pyta się o jajo, które ma Klara *Roxy tłumczy że wygrała je w konkursie *Jajo zaczyna świecić *Pojawia się Zespół R i kradnie jajo *Jun ujawnia, że ma Charizarda *Jajo zostaje odzyskane *Z jaja wyklówa się Pachirisu *Pachirisu od samego początku bardzo lubi Klarę i zasypia jej na rękach Pokemon z Sinnoh! Hejka tutaj Pipi już dawno nie pisałam, ale teraz to nadrobie. Tak więc dzisiaj Klara zdobył ajednego z najsłodszych pokemonów jakie kiedykolwiek widizłam :3 <3 Było ciepło i ok. godziny 14:00. Postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie postuj nad rzeką, gdy Jun zauważyła dziewczynę śpiącą po drzewem. Roxy natychmiast tam pobiegła i na cały głos krzykneła "Klara!". Dziewczyna, aż podskoczyła. Ucieszyła się na nasz widok. Jun zauważyła jajo leżące koło Klary, zainteresowała się nim i zaczęła o nie wypytywać Roxy wytłumaczyła jej, że Klara wygrała konkurs łapania wodnych pokemonów i jako nagrodę dostała właśnie to jajo. Klara zaśmiała się, ale pochwili zrobiła się poważna. Martwiło ją to, że nosi jajo ze sobą już bardzo, bardzo długo, a ono ani razu nie zaświeciło. Nie mnęła 1 sekunda, gdy to powiedziała, a jajko jak na rozkaz rozbrysło żółtym światłem. Wszyscy z podnieceniem opserwowali je, ale ono tak szybko jak zaczęło świecić, przestało. Vapi był trochę zawiedziony. Tak samo jak i my. Nagle coś zaświstało i wielka ręka zabrała jajo z ziemi. Wszyscy popatrzyliśmy i zobaczyliśmy wielk balon w kształcie głowy Mewoth'a, który jest nam już dobrze znany. Klara odrazu krzyknęła na Zespół R, żeby oddali jajo, ale oni tylko się zaśmiali i odlecieli. Zaczęliśmy ich gonić, ale oddalali się coraz szybciej. Wybrałam Butterfree. Kazałam mu użyć Tornada, ale to nic nie dało, a nawet pomogło Zespołowi R. Jun była bardzo zła. W biegu sięgnęła do torby i wyjęła pokeball. Wyszedł z niego "Charizard!". Kazała mużyć Stalowego Skrzydła i ten atak był perfekcyjny. Balon spadł na ziemi, ale jajko na szczęście było całe, tak jak Zespół R. Jessie wybrała Arboka, a James Victreebela. Roxy wybrała Golducka, Vapi Dewgonga, Jun Ivysaura, Klara Chimchara, a ja postawiłam na moją Meowth. Mieliśmy przewagę, ale Zespół R nie poddawał się. Arbok walczył z Dewgongiem i Chimcharem, Victreebel z Golduckiem i Ivysaurem, a my we dwie zajęćlyśmy się Meowthem. Gdy tylko moja Meowth podeszła do niego, odrazu widać było, że się w niej zakochał. Nie chciał walczyć tylko patrzył się na nią i patrzy. Na co mój Pikachu zaatakował Piorunek i wysłał pokemona w powietrze, w tym samym czasie w powietrze wylecieli James, Victreebel, Jessie i Arbok, a Klara odzyskała jajo. Gdy doszliśmy spowrotem nad rzekę jajo znów zaczęło świecić. Nie minęło kilka minut, a z jaja wyykluł się mały pokemon. Takiego słodziaka jeszcze nie widziałam, no może poza moim Pikachu :3 Malec zaczął biegac wogół Klary i przytulac się do nie, po chwili jednak usnął jej na rękach. Nasze pokedexy nie znalazły o nim żadnych informacji, ale Vapi przypomniał nam, że to przecierz pokemon z Sinnoh i Klara swoim pokedexem sprawdziła pokemona. Okazało się, że jest to Pachirisu. Jun stwierdziła, że chyba od samego początku bardzo polubił Klarę. Razem zjedliśmy kolacje i spaliśmy przy ognisku, a rano po wspólnym śniadaniu rozeszliśmy się w swoje drogi. '''Wiele, żeczy się zdarzyło tego dnia, nowy pokemon Klary, Jun ujawnia potężnego Charizarda, a moja Meowth rozkochuje w sobie Meowth'a z Zespołu R. Ciekawe co będzie dalej...'